DE 102 38 221 B4 discloses a traction control system with braking action, in particular for motor vehicles, wherein a slip-wheel is braked on exceeding a slip pressure threshold by brake engagement. When driving in a curve on a road with a low friction coefficient, the slip threshold of the outer driven wheel is set lower independently of the inner wheel. When driving in a curve with a low friction coefficient, the brake pressure of the outside wheel is slightly increased before the outside wheel exceeds the slip threshold.
DE 10 2007 06 111 4 A1 discloses a device for supporting a two-wheeler driver when cornering, comprising means for monitoring the running state at least in relation to a turn and for pressing the vehicle brake, and a unit for determining a maximum braking force or maximum value for an equivalent variable and for limiting an exerted braking force to the maximum value.
DE 199 58 772 B4 discloses a method for traction slip control of a motor vehicle, comprising several sensors for measuring a transverse acceleration, driving speed of the wheels and a curve radius of the road. These measured values are used for determining a slip value of each wheel, respectively, which are compared with a pre-determined slip threshold. If the determined slip value exceeds the pre-determined slip threshold, the threshold value of the inner driven wheel is changed by using a linear equation.
DE 10 2010 003 951 A1 discloses a method for stabilizing a two-wheeler in driving situations where the two-wheeler is oversteered. A variable representing the oversteered status of the two-wheeler is determined and compared with a pre-determined threshold. If the variable exceeds the pre-determined threshold, a loop control is employed by one or more of exerting a steering torque, varying a brake pressure exerted to the front wheel brake, varying the driving torque exerted to the rear wheel, and varying the brake pressure exerted to the rear wheel.
DE 10 2006 044 777 A1 discloses a process for direction-stabilization of vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, in which the existence of an oversteering driving state generated by the brake intensity is determined. The oversteering status is determined by using wheel speed or steering angle data.
DE 10 2009 047 190 A1 discloses a method for increasing the driving stability and the breaking performance of a motor vehicle in a curve during a braking process. In a brake control operation, the rear axle is controlled by a select-low strategy, in which a lateral acceleration quantity based on a curve specific value or a measured transversal acceleration is determined and the braking pressure is amended. Two strategies are then alternately or additionally used, wherein the second strategy includes the reduction of the brake pressure of the outer front wheel to a value of the brake pressure below the current possible contact of this front wheel.
DE 10 2007 022 614 A1 discloses a method for reducing motor vehicle turning radii, comprising the steps of sensing a turn of a motor vehicle, determining which rear wheel of the motor vehicle is an inner wheel of the turn, and selectively applying a brake of the inner rear wheel in automatic response to the step of sensing to thereby effect a reduction in the turning radius.
Such systems and methods may enhance the stability of a vehicle in the above mentioned situations.
However, external brake requests of driver assistance systems sometimes result in brake demands or requests of a brake force that may be too high in the current situation. Those driver assistance systems include cruise controls (CC) and automatic cruise controls (ACC) or distance regulation systems. Cruise controls regulate the vehicle speed to a pre-determined value. In the case of a downhill driving situation, a brake request may be sent to the brake control unit. Automatic cruise controls are used to keep a distance to a traffic object ahead or in front of the vehicle constant. If the distance to the traffic object is less than a distance threshold value, an external brake request is sent to the brake control unit.